Hyperdimension Neptunia The App
Compile Heart NIS America | platform = Android OS 2.3 or later iOS 4.3 or later | release = Android OS August 30, 2012 iOS October 9, 2012 February 11, 2013 | rating = Android OS: Medium Maturity iOS: 12+ | media = Download | external link = Official Japanese Website Official English Website }} Hyperdimension Neptunia The App (神次元アプリネプテューヌ, Kami Jigen App Neptune, lit. Ultradimension Neptunia The App) is an interactive game application developed by Idea Factory and published by Compile Heart in Japan and NIS America in North America and Europe. It is available for Android OS devices for Japanese users and iOS devices for English and Japanese users. It allows the user to interact with Neptune and optionally Noire on their devices, from hearing dialogues to "taking pictures with them". Version 5.0 released Nepgear as a character for the Japanese version only. Later, Version 6.0 released Vert and Blanc which are also exclusive to the Japanese version. On May 26, 2017, the Japanese version of the app was replaced by Mainichi Compile Heart. Features In Hyperdimension Neptunia The App, the user can interact with characters like Neptune and Noire. The current character is displayed wearing their respective costumes and are displayed on different backgrounds. Every time the user accesses the application, the background may change. Interaction Using the "Touch!" button, the user "interacts" with the current character and lets them hear certain dialogues from the character. Dialogues depend on the date, time, and the "Like" meter. The "Like Meter" measures a character's affection towards the user. There are three level to the "Like" meter. By interacting with a character by using the "Touch!" button even at least once a day, the "Like" meter of that character increases. Failing to interact with a character for even one day, the "Like Meter" reverts back to zero. Other types of interactions are also available, including shaking the device or tilting it in certain ways. Certain dialogue sets can be purchased. Alarm Clock The application features an alarm clock feature with snooze. When the alarm sets off on the set time, the current character says a certain phrase "to get you moving". Camera The user can "take a picture with a character" with a camera feature. The user can change the size of the character and move them around on the background. The user can also post the picture(s) taken on a logged in Twitter account. The camera feature is only available when a transaction is made via the App store or Google Play. Items Additional items can be purchased and downloaded for Hyperdimension Neptunia The App. Characters *'Neptune (Full Version)' ($4.99/¥500): Neptune comes as a free character from the start, but only purchasing the full version allows the player to increase her "Like" meter. This also allows access to the camera feature. *'Noire (Full Version)' ($4.99/¥500): Purchasing this unlocks Noire as an interactive character and access to the camera feature. * Nepgear (Full Version - JP Only) '''(¥500): Purchasing this will unlocks Nepgear as an interactive character and grants access to the camera feature. * '''Vert (Full Version - JP Only) (¥500): Purchasing this will unlocks Vert as an interactive character and grants access to the camera feature. * Blanc (Full Version - JP Only) ('¥500): Purchasing this will unlocks Blanc as an interactive character and grants access to the camera feature. Costumes Characters come with one initial costume. Additional costumes can only be purchased if the character's full version is purchased and downloaded. Neptune *'Jersey Dress: Neptune's initial costume is the one she is also wearing in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory and the anime. *'Citrus Frill' ($2.99/¥400): Neptune wears her orange, frilly swimsuit. *'Parka Dress' ($2.99/¥400): Neptune wears the same attire she wears in Hyperdimension Neptunia and Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. *'Nepsanta' ($2.99/¥400): Neptune wears a Santa suit along with a Santa hat. *'Classical Maid' ($2.99/¥400): A maid costume for Neptune. Noire *'La Victoire': Noire's initial costume is the one her alternate self in the Ultradimension is wearing. *'Strawberry Polka Dots' ($1.99/¥400): Noire wears her pink, white polka dotted swimsuit. *'Clear Dress' ($2.99/¥400): Noire wears the same attire she wears in the Hyperdimension. *'Noirsanta' ($2.99/¥400): Noire wears a Santa suit along with a green, red, and white bow and a reindeer hat. *'Black Blazer' ($2.99/¥400): A Black blazer costume for Noire. Nepgear *'Sailor Uniform '(¥400): Nepgear's default costume. *'Stripe Money' (¥400): Nepgear's red bikini with stripes. *'Smile Spiral' (¥400): Nepgear's idol costume from Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. Vert *'Wind Dress' (¥???): Vert's Ultra Dimension attire. *'Princess Dress' (¥???): Vert's Hyper Dimension attire. *'Mermaid Sarong' (¥???): Vert's swimsuit from Hyperdimension Neptunia and Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. Blanc *'Autumn Leaves' (¥???): Blanc's Ultra Dimension attire. *'White' (¥???): Blanc's Hyper Dimension attire. *'Vermilion Flower Swimsuit' (¥???): Blanc's swimsuit from Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. Additional voice sets Additional voice sets can only be purchased for a character if the full version is purchased. Spring Voice Set "Spring-specific" voices are available once purchased and can be heard from "3/1-3/31, 3/14, 4/1, and 4/1-4/30." *'Noire Spring Voice Set' (free/¥200) *'Neptune Spring Voice Set' (free/¥200) Summer Voice Set "Summer-specific" voices are available once purchased and can be heard from "6/1-6/30, 7/1-7/31, 7/7, and 8/1-8/31." *'Noire Summer Voice Set' ($1.99/¥200) *'Neptune Summer Voice Set' ($1.99/¥200) Trivia * The UI is different between iOS and Android OS. * The English Version of the app is only available on iOS. * The User Interface of the app changed dramatically with the 4.1 update. * Nepgear is only available on devices running 4.0+ on Android. * In the Japanese version, exclusive voices are included with the costumes once purchased. * Certain Android devices won't render the characters properly, resulting in terrifying monstrosities. Navigation Category:Media Category:Games Category:Apps Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Series Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia The App